Locked up
by DutchSecret
Summary: One-shot of Yullen! KandaxAllen  What happens when you're locked up with the person you happen to like..  BoyxBoy!  short but sweet :


**Yullen, One-shot!**

**A/N: Hii there, well.. here is my first one-shot (ever) of KandaxAllen! Yay~  
>I have to warn you, there can be a lot of spelling mistakes and stuff, since English isn't my mother language.. and I have written this story a long time ago, I don't even remember when.. I tried to correct most mistakes..<br>It won't be a very long one.. But there will be lemon and a bit Kanda rudeness in it.. (actually Kanda might be a little OOC, but hea, he has to be, how else are we gonna make him attack Moyashi). If you don't like BoyxBoy, don't read! It's your own fault if you get a trauma.. I warned you.. **

**All characters from D. Gray-man belong to the Great Katsura Hoshino, if I would be the owner of DGM, the manga&anime would be rated at least T.. **

* * *

><p>"Teacher! Can I do it again!" A redhead named Lavi jumped literally up and down. The PE teacher sighed and shook his head. "No Lavi, you already finished this part." With that, the teacher turned to see who was left to climb up the rope. A certain white-haired boy quietly stepped back, only to get noticed by the teacher who then called him out. "Allen, you are the only one who hasn't completed this part yet.. " At this, the boy hang his head and mumbled something that he didn't want to do it. Then the teacher called out that it was time. "All of you, dismissed!" Then looked at Allen, who knew he had to stay. "And you.. Kanda, you also stay here." One of the students stopped walking and turned around. "Why me, I already completed everything." The guy said with an annoyed face. "That's why you are going to help Allen here." Two different expressions were visible, one got even more annoyed and the other looked surprised and there also was some fear visible. "Oh I guess I noticed it right, you two don't seem to like each other do you.. " There was no response from the boys so the teacher continued. "Well, too bad, even if people don't like together, sometime you will have to work together." He explained.<br>Allen sighed at this, he did not _not_ like Kanda, it was just akward to have him around because of the older teen's unique character, which was known by everyone at their school. "But sir, can't we do this another time? Students, even teachers are going home by now.." Allen said, hoping his teacher would agree to his and would let them go. "No, I promised the headmaster I wouldn't let you go until you finished everything before your holiday starts, and I know, Kanda you're finished but I've just told you to help out Allen, so you help out Allen, wether you like it or not. Otherwise I'll let you clean up my office for 3 months." Then teacher walked to the exit of the training hall. "The sprout's right, you can't leave us here." Even Kanda tried to get out of this but then the teacher was gone already.

"Does he really think I'm going to teach a sprout like you how to climb a rope.. che, I'm out of here." Kanda said as he walked to the door. "Seriously? Locking the door.. that teacher is even more pathetic than I thought he was." Kanda muttered angrily. "He did what?" Allen ran to the door and tried to open the door himself. It was locked indeed. "Didn't I just say the door was locked and yet you try to open it.. che, stupid." The older teen said. "Don't 'che' me! jeez, I can't believe we are locked inside.. what now, what if nobody will come and nobody's missing us." The white haired teen actually started to panic about that. He was locked up, more important, locked up with Kanda! _"Aw man, this really sucks.."_ the boy thought and heaved a sigh.  
>"No need to panic, those cleaning ladies will be here in 2 hours.. Let's get you in that rope already.." Kanda said as he walked to the rope and took it in his hands. Against his will Allen had to agree to this, so he walked to Kanda, grabbing the rope out of the older teen's hand.<p>

Kanda walked to the wall to let his body lean against it. On the other hand, Allen took a firm grip around the rope and started to climb. Just when Allen thought he was meters above the floor, actually he was not even a meter from the ground, he noticed his hand slipping away, before he knew it, he felt himself falling on the ground. He just tried again, but failed. And he tried, again and again. _"This is so humiliating."_ Allen thought. Normally he was great at doing acrobatic tricks, but for some reason he just couldn't climb a damn rope. Just when Allen was going to give it a try _again_, he heard a chuckle coming from a certain person who had been watching him from the start. Allen turned to face Kanda with an irritated expression. "You're supposed to help me.. " He said with slightly flushed cheeks, embaressed that he forgot Kanda was still there when he was trying to climb the rope, looking like a total klutz. "Really?" Kanda said as he walked over to the boy, looking at Allen's hands. Allen noticed Kanda was looking at his deformed arm, which had a weird reddish black color and a cross on the back of his hand. He didn't like people staring at his arm, especially not Kanda.. Compared to Kanda, he sure was a misshapen creature. Kanda was looking serious again and walked to Allen and took the boy's hands. "They're all red, they hurt, right?" Kanda's dark blue eyes met the silver blue pair of Allen's. "They will be fine.." Allen answered softly, surprised by the sudden act of the normally cold Kanda. Then suddenly Kanda slowly lifted Allen's deformed hand up to his mouth and the next thing he did made the boy's heart pound harder. A pair of lips pressed softly on Allen's hand, looking up at the boy with his piercing eyes. "Ehh.. Kanda what are you doing!" Allen got back in reality and pulled back his hand, a puffed and flushed face looking at the older one. "Let's have a break.." Kanda almost whispered these words as he came closer to Allen, his mouth, which normally was a straight line, now forming a grin over his face.  
>"After the break I will help you climb that rope.." He now spoke with his normal voice again, but he still was getting closer to Allen. As Kanda stepped forward, Allen would take two steps to the back, wondering what was happening. "Seriously.. what are you doing? And you haven't done anything yet, you don't even need a break." Allen said, his voice a little pitch higher. "Y'know, I know that you look at me when I'm looking the other way.. I've noticed." Kanda said, ignoring the boy's argument to not have a break, in that deep and low voice. Allen swallowed at this statement. "W-what are you talking about!" Allen said, he would never admit that he actually did that. He just found the older teen fascinating to look at.. or so he told himself. "Che, even trying to deny it.. " Allen was now standing with his back against the wall, as the other positioned his arm above the white haired head and leaned a bit forward. "You're an adorable sprout.. do you know that?" Kanda whispered and a smirk appeared over his face.<br>"Jeesh, don't make fun of me." Allen hoped that acting though and pushing the older teen away would be enough, but a strong arm prevented him from walking away. "I'm not making fun of you.." The other responded as he pulled Allen back against the wall again, his firm hands around the other boys' wrists. _"What is he trying to do!"_ Allen thought as he tried to escape from the other's grip, making sure not to make eye contact with the other one. "Allen.." At this, Allen couldn't help but to look up surprised as Kanda had called him by his name, at the same time Kanda leaned in. Kanda's lips brushed softly against Allen's, then he softly made sure that there was no space between them by pushing Allen in his embrace. The younger boy's eyes had widened and his slight flush was now fully visible. They parted, Kanda was still holding on Allen's wrists softly though. "I don't get it, I thought you hated me." The silverblue eyes looked away from the blue eyed one, ready to hear the words 'I do hate you' from the other.  
>There was that rare chuckle again. "I have never said, to anyone, that I hate you. Why would I hate you? Because you're different from others? Because you're too friendly or sweet? Or too cute?" Kanda said, letting go one of the boy's wrists, lifting with his now free hand Allen's chin, forcing the boy to look into his eyes. "Did you know that I look at you too when you're not looking?" Kanda smirked when he saw Allen's surprised reaction. <em>"Does that mean... is it possible that.." <em> Allen's mind was a total mess right now, he couldn't believe what was happening. Seeing this, Kanda grinned and then took his chance to dominance the younger boy, who was dazed off. Lips meeting each other, Allen surprised again, feeling Kanda's tongue licking his lips, asking for an entrance. Allen soon surrendered and let Kanda in. Their kiss deepened as they struggled for dominance, exploring each other's mouth. _ "I can't believe this.. I'm kissing Kanda Yu!" _Allen enjoyed the kiss as a hand suddenly shove under his shirt and found what is was looking for. Allen broke the kiss as Kanda carressed his already hard nipples. "What, Moyashi?" Kanda whispered in the boy's ear what made him shiver, feeling the warm breath against his skin. "N-nothing.." He said, doubting if he would ask it. "Well uhm.. do you.. do you really like me?" He asked, he just had to make sure Kanda wasn't making fun of him. There fell a moment of silence. _"This is it.. now he's gonna laugh and walk away."_ Allen thought, but then his lips got caught again and he felt a hand groping his ass. "Do you think _I_ would do this to someone I didn't like?" Kanda whispered in his low voice, then layed a trace of kisses over the smaller boy's neck and collarbone. Allen couldn't help but smile at this answer. Then Kanda faced Allen again to share a passionate kiss and placed his leg between the boy's legs, giving a great wave of pleasure to the hardening member of Allen so he got a cute but a lustful moan in return from the boy.  
>Kanda couldn't stop now, he himself was also getting a bulge in his pants, the damn Moyashi was just to addictive for him, once you've tasten him, you never want something else.<br>Kanda then broke their kiss so they both could catch their breath. Then after taking off Allen's shirt Kanda slowly made his way to the lower half of the boy with his hand and slipped into the boy's pants. "Ah.. Kanda wait!" Allen stopped the older teen as Kanda just fold his hand around the member. "I.. this is a bit..." Allen's blush darkened. He still was a virgin and he knew Kanda wasn't, and all the touching was a bit overwhelming for him, he wanted his first time with Kanda though. "I'm not gonna stop now moyashi, you made me hard this far already, and you can't say you're not horny as well, can you.." Kanda said as he looked toward the boy's crotch. Allen's felt his face redden even more, if that was still possible. "We'll be alone for a hour for sure.. and I'll be gentle.." Kanda said, almost whispering. When Allen nodded he gladly took the boy's head between his hands and kissed the boy once more. Allen folded his arms around Kanda's neck and gave kisses to the older teen as the other now worked on the throbbing member in Allen's pants. When Kanda was about to pull off Allen's underpants Allen stopped him. Kanda looked at the beautiful boy underneath him, wondering what the boy wanted. "Take off your shirt first.." Allen said. Kanda smirked as he heard these words. "As you wish" He said and putted his shirt over his head, revealing his well-built body. By seeing the sexy body of the older teen, Allen felt all throbbing signals going down to his crotch. "Like what you see?" Kanda asked, smirking at Allen. "Kanda.. " Allen whispered, which was enough for Kanda to understand that they should continue. They kissed again, rubbing their still-stuck-in-pants members against each other. Then Allen's underpants was removed, released to the colder air in the training hall. And then Kanda's pants was removed too. Then Kanda placed two and then three vingers in the white haired boy's mouth, who gladly made them as wet as possible before Kanda took them out again and placed them against Allen's entrance. A moan was heard when the first finger entered the boy's private hole. After a bit of moving around, Kanda added a second finger and started scissoring to make it more flexible. "Ah..!" Allen bit his bottem lip at the unpleasant feeling, but soon got used to it. Then at last, the third finger was added and Kanda started to move in and out, letting the boy get used to the weird feeling. He also searched for a certain spot, then Allen let out a cry of pleasure and Kanda knew he found it. He removed his fingers and went up to kiss the boy's lips again. "Kanda.. hurry.." Allen said with eyes full of longing and a cute puffed face. Kanda settled the boy down and placed himself between the boy's legs. "Ready?" Kanda said, not waiting for response as he pushed his hard member into Allen's tight hole. Allen moaned and Kanda let out a soft growl, then his whole length was hidden in the other. Kanda waited for a moment to move to let Allen adjust to the feeling, though the need to move while he couldn't, was almost painful. Then by a small sign of Allen, Kanda was allowed to move, and move he did. Moans and growls were heard as Kanda's member, with all that warmth and tightness around it, bumped into that certain spot again and again. "Oh.. ah..Kanda.. I'm gonna.." Allen moaned, nearing his release. "Me too.." Kanda said as they both came after one last thrust, calling out each other's name. Kanda leaned down, laying on Allen and Allen holding his arms and legs around the other. Both waiting 'till they had their breath under controle.  
>"Allen.." Kanda whispered as he rolled off of Allen, laying on his side, head resting on his arm and looking at Allen. The silverblue eyes met the blue one's. "Keep this Saturday free.." Kanda said. Allen smiled at this and nodded, believe it or not but he just actually saw a small smile on Kanda's face. Then Kanda stood up and reached out his hand to Allen. As Allen took the hand he got pulled in an embrace. "Moyashi.." They looked at each other and lips were locked again. "Let's get you into that rope." The older teen said grinning as they both putted their clothes back on. And so the raven haired and the white haired teen walked hand-in-hand to the rope to start their given assignment, already looking forward for upcoming Saturday.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Whaa It's finished! What did you think of it? I really don't know what to think of it myself,, I find it cute though :p<br>I hope it wasn't too tedious in some parts... but hea, it's my first story ever so please be nice with me xD ..**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews will help me a lot so please let me know what you think of it :)**

**And jeesh,, now I know how much you have to write to make the story to have a bit of lenght.. with my next story, I will try to make the chapters a bit longer than this... haha  
><strong>


End file.
